<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where there's smoke there's fire. by Tutszumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640807">Where there's smoke there's fire.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutszumi/pseuds/Tutszumi'>Tutszumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dsytopia, Future, Gen, Gore, Main character is austria, Nyo austria - Freeform, Scfi, Shady goverment, U.N, U.N put in a bad light, would've had more chapters if I had the will to finish this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutszumi/pseuds/Tutszumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's smoke there's fire.  Or at least that's what they say. I never wanted to be chosen for this quote on quote natural selection thing, I'm a musician. The government hasn't even told us the real reason why they killed most the the population and why they need this 'new world' thing. but who needs to know.... perhaps to create or remove dystopia maybe something worse. But who needs to know about this stuff right?  I questioned nothing but when I finally know what's happening I wish I didn't know. (Discontinued)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I can see the smoke and I don't why.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Year-2049 / Month- October / Day-7</p><p>This so called "Natural Selection has already taken two billion lives, They say those with talent will live. They told me I'm a musical prodigy I'll be important in the new world. I fear for my wife, They say she's not needed! I love her she's my everything ( But is she really though?)...She'll be killed-executed. I don't know why we are killing our own people. Everything is worth something. All I can do is sit back and watch as people around me suffer...I suffer. My sister was quite a bland person living an everyday life. She would got to her office job, come home to her kids, make them dinner and eat around the table and then repeat the process. I was told she was killed with her children. "They weren't promising enough." is what they say to me when I get the news that my sister and her children were killed. They gave it to me in a extreme detail. "Ripped apart from her children arms she was crying and wailing struggling just so she could see her children before she died. They burnt her along with the house she lived in. Her screams of agony were traumatizing all she wanted to do was hold her children tight, They took her smoldered body and threw it on to the street when all was done they stepped on her the only thing recognizable on her was Annalise's beautiful purple eyes. One's that looked as stunning and dark as our mothers deep violet eyes. I wanted to cry when I saw the remains of my sister but I can't. </p><p>They did much worse to the children. They say "If were going to kill them why not have some fun before we kill them?" The U.N used to be a good organization, But how would I know they say the last time they did something impactful was 1952. When the current leader of the U.N took power he seemed promising that he would bring the world to peace. That he would remove help with pollution, recover lands lost to global warming. He never once said he would create and plan to wipe six billion people off the earth. I want to sob I want to cry. But I can't I just can not bring myself to. I Just want to sit down with my family again.</p><p>Someone I know said something I found very 'impactful' before he was killed, he asked me if I ever questioned what the U.N was doing. I thought I had been the only one, why did no one else question why they were murdering-no that's not right executing the "unworthy ones" of course I questioned everything but what can I do I'm just a musician. I miss Antonio and his silly conspiracy theories he always knew how to make me laugh. He was killed due to conspiracy they said he was a threat to the 'new world'. I want to know what this 'new world' is and why it's so important to the government. I want to know why their lying to us and ripping our families apart. I want to know why I can't cry at the sight of death anymore. I was taking a small drive to the grocery store. I saw blue everything is always blue and I hate it. They chose such a despicable color for the city. I always hated blue but now I'm starting to console myself in the color. Because when I see red or green I know its fire or poison gas to kill homeless children. I never want to see red or green again. I want to cry at the sight of a child being burned alive or a child spitting its organs out one by one.  But I can never, It's like I've lost all my emotions. But I try to tell myself it's just shock.</p><p>The large intestine in always first, then it's the small intestine. They usually die after the large intestine comes out they spit and cough out blood it's disgusting it smells and I touched one once they feel slimy and grimy. But I can't bring myself to cry at the sight. By next year Six billion shall be killed and the new world will be born. The earth population will be down to five billion by next year. It will be different not to see full slums that look like they are from the year 1991. Those slums now have floors of red due to blood, It's funny to think in one I saw a child burnt next to his mother. His mother's puddle of blood formed a flower it was quite beautiful. I laughed at the sight.</p><p>I'm starting to think that I'm going insane. I'm scared of myself. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to live like this. I was thinking of killing myself maybe going out with a bang. I thought about this specifically though. 'I make a outstanding piano piece. I record it, I stream all over the web. I perform it on an keyboard live. I blow up the consort house and everyone in it including myself.' But I haven't done that yet I want to see how this new world will turnout. If I died like that I wouldn't even get on the Web, things like this happen everyday around the world. I crave attention. I would have to kill at least a hundred people to be acknowledged.</p><p>I wonder if my friends think like this too now? They were all chosen to live and to be 'essential to the new world.' So they must too right. You know what I'm probably going crazy. Music is barely keeping me sane these days. I tried consoling myself in "classical music" but it didn't help at all. To think people used to listen to that kind of stuff back in the day.</p><p>I want to get in contact with Matthew we always had the same kind of thoughts so I think I should hear his opinion, well that is if he isn't dead yet. Matthew never stood out he's a bland person like everyone else who's been killed- executed.(The only thing I would say that makes him a little different is that he has a fairly messed up mind and on the outside he's a super sweet person) Alfred would never let Matthew die though.. They probably share the same identify now. It shocks me that one could put themselves in danger to save another. I feel like I'm in dystopia and I'll never know if I like this feeling until I'm out of it.</p><p>But deep down I just want to laugh and smile with my family and friends again. Do you think others want the old world with unbiased suffering or the new world where everyone is supposed to be happy and perfect. Sometimes I think that the natural selection isn't a bad thing.....</p><p>Am I being brainwashed? I never remembered myself like this. Who am I?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little fires everywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Year-2049 / Month- October / Day-8</p><p>My wife was killed-executed today. I wasn't surprised, They did say she was 'not necessary anyways.' I was sitting at home near my music room when the door busted open. A squadron of men and woman in black mech suits bust in. The black was so black...too black. It looked they were a shadow, It stood out from the blue of everything else. Elizabeta was in the kitchen cooking dinner for the two of this when they bust in tearing our house apart. They broke my mother's urn, I didn't really care though what's dead is dead. Why should I pity others? Elizabeta screamed when they took hold of her. She struggled just like everyone else. No one wants to die, at least not like this. I watched as the force took her outside I watched as they kicked her body into the concrete, I watched as she struggled for air when one stepped on her neck leaving a shoe imprint. I listened when I heard her last words. "Roderich are you really okay with this? Why would you just-" Elizabeta died before she could finish her sentence. I wouldn't say her words struck a cord with me, But I came to a realization.</p><p>"I'm a horrible person." I was never like this I used to smile and laugh around the piano with my sister and my wife. I used to scared of the dark and ask my mother if I could sleep with her.  I don't know anymore. Maybe I am insane, Maybe I wanted this. Me and Eliza weren't always on the best terms we fought a lot. But that doesn't mean I would want her dead. But honestly I don't know anymore. I just want someone to talk to. Even the extermination force was shocked when they realized I didn't look one bit hurt. I feel bad of course. No one deserves to die (But is this really true?)</p><p>I have to talk to someone, anyone I just want to make sure I'm alive. Maybe I'm in a coma and this is all a dream! Maybe I'm dead and this is hell? This can't be real I've heard of a mental illness that was recently discovered. It was called madness. Maybe I can just get myself checked out make sure this not real! But then I would be executed like the others.</p><p>I need a break from this. I need a break from life.</p><p>I sit and play my piano like my life depends on it. I play and I play and I play and I keep playing because that's the only thing I'm really good at it's the only thing keeping me alive. (Mentally and physically) It didn't help. I've fallen to far into this man made dystopia to fix myself now. Usually the feel of an authentic piano that dates back to 1967 feels amazing. It doesn't feel like the electronic holograms we use now. It suppose to feel like something but right now I can't feel anything. I think I'll throw up soon. I ended up throwing up on the floor, It spilled out of my stomach like a cup that falls from a counter does. I threw up but nothing came out. Well nothing normal when you throw up. There was no food. I haven't eaten in 5 days. Food is expensive and I always wanted to give what we could afford to my wife. I knew she was going to die soon so I wanted her to eat her fill as much as she'd like.</p><p>Stomach acid is disgusting. It was all over the floor. It smelled like dead animal. I wasn't bothered to clean it up so I watched out of my torched front door and decided to look around metro. Metro was full of dead bodies and people yet to be killed. I saw someone protesting with a sigh saying. 'the government is lying to us come step up and start the revolution'. He was beaten down with a baton, I saw his teeth come out when he spit rose colored blood onto the concrete. Blue is such a nice color to look at when you're feeling down or unsure. Red screams impulsive and green seems like someone is lying.</p><p>Red and green. Why would the government play around with those colors when everyone knows they were forbidden in 2038. Everyone knows the only way to get those colors now is with poison. And killings humans... Just what is the government doing? To think that the person that got me to question this in the first place was Antonio. I can't help but laugh. He always makes me laugh. (He also got me to question everything I know but that's not the point)</p><p>I wonder if the others are doing well. We should get together, despite the situation. I'd be happy to see them. But do they want to see me?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>